


Secrets and Lies

by SherlokiOfPigfarts



Series: Coldflash Week [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Coldflash Week 2017, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlokiOfPigfarts/pseuds/SherlokiOfPigfarts
Summary: With a father in prison and a job in the CCPD, it was only a matter of time before the Snart mob paid Barry a visit. Not only is their leader, Lewis, threatening his family, but the heir to the gang, Leonard, was Barry’s most recent and only one night stand. Now, they have to find a way to be together with their families and lives on the line.Coldflash Week 2017 Day 5: gangster/Mob AU





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for Coldfaslh week 2017 and yes its late but I've been so busy 
> 
> The title and in fic lyrics are from Ruelle's Secrets and Lies
> 
> ***mild gore warning in end notes***

_You got a cold, cold heart. Do you feel at all?_  
You build a house of cards, But it's gonna fall  
You think I don't see, Who you really are  
I got news coming , I’ve seen it all from the start 

 

“I’ll be back in a week,” Barry assured his dad as he did every time he came to visit him in prison. He clutched the phone he always held and looked through the same dirty glass that parted him from his father.   
His dad, Henry, gave the same smile through the glass. “I know, slugger. Take care of yourself.”  
The usual policeman walked up behind him and escorted his father back to the cells and Barry sat in in chair a little longer to see him walk away. It was as empty as always. When his dad was out of sight, he left, walking down the typical prison corridors to reach the harsh sunlight of the outside world.   
Then a change finally came, grabbing him by the arm. Without warning, a stranger held his arm in a tight grip.   
“Hey-” Barry tried to speak, but the man didn’t look at him. He simply began dragging Barry across the prison parking lot.  
“What the hell are you-” he tried intervening, but the suit-clad stranger paid him no attention. He pulled him at an alarming pace towards a black car as far from the prison as you could get within the parking lot. Against his wishes, Barry had the door opened and his body shoved into the back seat of the car. He quickly righted himself to a seated position and looked to try and see the two men sat in the front of the car.  
“Mr Allen, isn’t it?” Came a voice from one of the men.  
He was about to fight back and yell at his captor when he spotted the man’s face. It silenced him.  
“You know who I am, then?”  
Barry did. He’d seen the older man’s face in files at the CCPD. His throat went dry. “You’re Lewis Snart. You run one of the largest mobs in America.”  
Lewis nodded. “So you know that it’s in your interest to sit there and listen.”  
Barry wanted to leave as soon as he recognised Lewis, but he knew the man was right, so he leaned back in the car seat and stayed quiet.  
“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Lewis said, looking out the front window instead of at Barry. “One day I’m going to give you a call. It could be tomorrow, or a year from now. When I do call, you’ll use your position in the CCPD to get me what I want. Understand?”  
Barry wanted to say no, wanted to argue that he wouldn’t do anything for him, but it would come at a cost. He nodded instead.  
“If you comply and help us when we ask, we’ll leave you alone. If you don’t…” Lewis tilted his head slightly to the side to see Barry out of the corner of his eye. “Your father might face some trouble behind those bars.”  
Barry stopped breathing for a second. He could handle threats to his own life, being in his line of work meant he’d have to, but he couldn’t stop someone from hurting his dad, not when a prison cell stood between them.  
“Please-”  
Lewis didn’t let him speak. “It would be a shame if poor, innocent, Doctor Allen were to get attacked in there. The central city criminals in there could easily put him in hospital. They might even kill him.”  
“I get it.” Barry couldn’t listen anymore. He’d lost too much to lose his dad too.  
Lewis didn’t seem surprised by Barry’s answer. “Just do what we ask, when we ask, and your father won’t run into trouble. Also, if you tell anyone about our conversation, especially your cop foster father, it won’t end well.”  
Barry was certain they weren’t empty threats. Before he could say anything, the car door closest to him was pulled open from the outside.  
“We’ll be in touch.”  
Barry didn’t think there was anything for him to say, despite all the emotion boiling up. He sat, unmoving for a second, before he took his opportunity to leave and quickly fumbled out of the car. Once his shoes hit the floor, the man who opened the door stepped in where Barry left and the car was promptly driving away. Without another word, the vehicle disappeared from view, leaving Barry stood in the prison parking lot alone.

 

All that could be heard in the room was screams. Leonard rolled his eyes.  
“You could save yourself all this trouble if you just tell me where the funds are.”  
One of Snart’s men prepared to rip off another fingernail from the man tied up in front of them, when he complied. The man started yelling where they could find the money. Len was relieved; he had been getting bored.  
With a swift not to one of his men to handle their tied up associate, he turned away and left the room. He moved away from the damp basement where they had been working and went back upstairs to the club that stood to cover their business ventures. Everyone knew it was a Snart establishment, but as long as the people enjoying themselves in the club kept to themselves, there didn’t have to be any problems.   
The music of the club hit him immediately and the colours flared around him even from the doorway. He didn’t venture into the club to join the fun however, because his father’s clubs were never pure fun; there was always something lurking to ruin the enjoyment for him. So instead he stood in the doorway and got his phone from his pocket. He swiftly texted his dad the location of the money retrieved from earlier before messaging the person that he actually wanted to talk to. 

_To Lisa: Is your offer to go out tonight still good?_

 

Barry sat at the bar counter, his drink in hand, but it did nothing to take of the edge. Iris was sat next to him and talking with ease but Barry’s thoughts were still on the day’s events. His phone felt like it was digging into his leg and he waited for any sign that it might ring. He appreciated her suggestion to go out in the hope of cheering him up, but since he didn’t tell her what exactly was wrong, there was no real way for her to currently help.  
“You should talk to someone.”  
Barry lightly scoffed at the suggestion. “Iris, I know what you’re trying to do. It’s nice, but I’m just not in the mood.”  
“Well, doing nothing won’t make it better,” she told him, taking another sip of her colourful drink.  
Barry knew that she was right, but doing nothing seemed like the only option at that point. He took a swig of his beer. “I guess.”  
Iris rolled her eyes, but her next comment was put on hold when she saw her friends enter the bar. She gave them a little wave as they got a table.  
“C’mon Barr,” she said and tried pulling him out of his chair, “you should at least talk to people.”  
He sighed and didn’t budge from his chair. When she realised he wasn’t moving, she placed her hands on her hips.   
“I appreciated it, Iris. Go have fun. I’ll be fine on my own here.”  
She wanted to argue, having invited him to her girls night in the hope that he would be at least a little happier, but decided he’d be happier left alone.  
“Alright, I’ll go. Just…promise you’ll try and have a good night?”  
He gave a small smile. “Promise.”  
She smirked in return and trusted him to be alone. He watched her go to her friends but knew she would still be watching him the whole night to check he was alright. Once she was sat, he turned back to the counter to find that his drink had a friend. Someone had bought him a drink. It was a fairly dead night, so he looked around for who had sent it and easily found someone looking back at him. Round the corner of the bar counter, a man smiled at him when they made eye contact for a second, before looking back at his own drink, letting Barry decide the next move.  
He was handsome, so much so that Barry knew he was blushing already. The man was a little older than Barry, with broad shoulders and blue eyes that he’d only caught a glimpse of. What he could clearly see however, was how relaxed he was, a smirk on his face as though he knew Barry would choose to come talk to him.  
Barry didn’t speak to people in bars. He went sometimes, but didn’t go home with people or get bought drinks. Yet something was nagging at him, an itch to do something different. Today had been an example of how little control he had of his own life, how he could be pushed around. Despite his usual routine and less than great day, he did what he never did. He picked up the unopened beer he’d been presented with and followed his gut to the other stretch of the bar counter to pull up a seat next to the man.

Len wasn’t sure if the cute guy at the bar was going to accept his offer, but was glad to see the other man sit next to him.   
“Thanks for the drink,” Barry said.   
Len knew automatically that Barry didn’t do this often, just from the opening lines. They were what they were, a thanks. They weren’t spoken as a flirtation or an awkward acceptance, but were just him saying an honest thank you.  
“Of course. You must get a lot of them though.”  
Barry looked at the wooden counter, and scoffed. “Actually no.”  
“Now that’s just disgraceful,” Len said, almost disappointed in the rest of humanity for not using their eyes properly and spotting Barry. “Guy like you should catch every eye in the room.”  
It was a bad line, he would be first to admit, but he felt like the guy wasn’t interested in flirty comebacks at that time. He continued.  
“Besides, you looked too miserable to sit with an empty drink.”  
Barry knew he looked miserable and it was because that’s how he felt. He knew that this stranger wasn’t the person to discuss this with, but his actions were becoming less logical the more angry at the world he became. “I just…do you ever feel trapped? Like you’re just being pushed instead of moving on your own?”  
Len did know what he meant. He’d felt it after a couple of years working for his father, when he’d wanted to take Lisa and leave their family business for good. He’d adapted though, having found no way to get out with his sister.   
Barry however spoke again before Len could. “I’m sorry, you don’t want to hear me-”  
“Actually, no.” He repeated back to Barry with an honest smile. “I think I get what you mean”  
Barry visibly paused when heard that, then relaxed, grateful for the sign that he wasn’t wrong for feeling that way.   
“I just don’t know what to do to…” _feel control, stop living in fear of the phone ringing, gain my life back._ He said nothing more, but he didn’t need to.  
“Well the way I see it, if you feel stuck you’ve got to break your mould,” Len said. He looked to Barry who didn’t seem to get his point. “You need to take a risk. Break out.”  
Maybe he was right. Barry felt like his actions were being dictated for him, that all he could do was what he was told or have people he cared for pay the price. Maybe he needed something to make him feel in charge of himself again.  
“So I should follow my gut?”  
Len thought that was a pretty good answer. “Something like that. So Mr…”  
“Allen. Barry Allen.”  
“Leonard,” he said in return, thinking to leave his last name out for now. “So Barry, what’s your gut telling you?”  
He knew exactly what it was telling him, as he sat inches away from the handsome stranger. He didn’t think it was telling him anything good, till Len raised an eyebrow, as though he knew his thoughts and was telling him to do it anyway. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.  
Without a second to think it through, he closed the gap between them and kissed him. He pulled away after only a second, but it was enough for him to feel a weight lifted, to melt with the touch.   
“I don't normally do this,” Barry admitted, eyes still closed.  
“Maybe that means you should.”

 

When Barry woke up the next morning, it took him a second to remember where he was, but only a second. The first thing he registered was the body sleeping next to him. He awoke with his head on Len’s chest, the other man still asleep with an arm around Barry. It was a surprise to not wake up alone, but one that was oddly comforting. He didn’t tend to hook up with people on the first night; he couldn’t remember the last time he had, if he even had. Yet, he didn’t feel any desire to sneak out, avoid the situation. Instead he stayed in bed, burying his face in Len's shoulder to take in his scent a little longer. He didn’t want to face the morning.   
Then his phone vibrated. It was a unknown number.  
_To Barry Allen: The Saints and Sinners. 10pm. Be There._

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters cus I'm actually really interested in writing more for this so subscribe and check this page for updates
> 
> ***mild gore: there's a sentence about ripping off someone's fingernails but its not described


End file.
